Becca Kowalski
Rebecca Grace Kowalski '''AKA Becca is Joe's younger sister. She used to be a regular cast member and collaborator on PogieJoe. About Becca was born on June 8th, 1997. She is second-born out of the four Kowalski siblings. Becca is extremely talented at many mediums of art. She, along with Joe, is also a big fan of '''Buffy the Vampire Slayer, specifically the character of Spike. Her former jobs include working for a little old lady, and as a Burger King employee. She is currently attending the University of Findlay, majoring in Children's Book Illustrations. PogieJoe Filmography *''Shermy: The Boring Old Country Shop '' (2010) *''Bedda's (Disturbing) Makeovers '' (2010) *''Mighty King Music Video'' (2010) *''Life in a Day '' (2010) *''The Cooking Show (Spoof)'' (2010) *''Splash Revenge'' (2010) *''Is This Video Stupid?'' (2010) *''Super Safe Sally: Driving '' (2010, technically 2007) *''Super Safe Sally: Swinging '' (2010, technically 2007) *''Super Safe Sally: Feet Protection'' (2010, technically 2007) *''Epic Dizzy Fail '' (2011, technically 2007) *''Why People Fail at Math (Including the Teachers) '' (2011) *''What Not to Do on a Date'' (2011) *''The Hazy Amazing Dream'' (2011) *''The Best Sleepover Ever!!'' (2011) *''Burn Burn Burn! '' (2011) *''Drumaniac '' (2011) *''PogieJoe's 1st Anniversary! '' (2011) *''To Kill a Mocking Ninja'' (2011) *''BUY ME NOW!!'' (2011) *''Disney World Fail! '' (2011) *''Oh, Suzy! (Disney Channel Spoof)'' (2011) *''Biggest Scam of the Century'' (2011) *''Inspirational Sayings Gone Wrong '' (2011) *''My Awesome Camera Song'' (2011) *''Secret of the Forest '' (2011) *''Harry Potter--The First Pitch! '' (2011) *''Epic Christmas Spectacular! '' (2011) *''My Rowdy Party Story '' (2011) *''Mr. Creepy Tree Man'' (2012) *''Going Down! '' (2012) *''The Singing Cowboy Rides Again'' (2012) *''Captain Superguy: Failure Face '' (2012) *''Chef Gordon Ramsay (ft. Chef Gordon Ramsay)'' (2012) *''AdvisorJoe 9: HIJACKED '' (2012) *''Oh, Suzy! 2 (Disney Channel Spoof) '' (2012) *''PogieJoe's 2nd Anniversary!'' (2012) *''Island of Adventure'' (2012) *''Island of Danger '' (2012) *''Magic Mushrooms Time Travel '' (2012) *''My Little Sister and the Horrifying Chuck E. Cheese'' (2012) *''Feet and Fiends-A Romance '' (2012) *''The German Episode '' (2012) *''Apocalypse 2012 (In Living Color!) '' (2012) *''Yuletide Google+ Hangout! '' (2012) *''End of the Year Reflections (2012) *Don't Read My Diary'' (2013) *''Toddler Torment '' (2013) *''Mega-Insane Choose-Your-Own-Adventure '' (2013) *''Me Mum Makes a Video! '' (2013) *''As Bob Ross Once Said...'' (2013) *''Be In My Special Video! '' (2013) *''PogieJoe's 3rd Anniversary! '' (2013) *''Cookie Crumbles '' (2013) *''A Chat With Artist Audra Skuodas '' (2013) *''The Eavesdropper '' (2013) *''Imagination Hobo Fort'' (2013) *''Nightcrawlers'' (2013) *''Welcome to PogieJoe! '' (2013) *''One Shot Crush '' (2013) *''End of Year Reflections 2013 '' *''A Very Good Resolution'' (2014) *''Don't Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus! -- Gritty Parody '' (2014) *''One Day: A Musical - Official Trailer (2014) HD'' *''One Day: A Musical'' (2014) *''What's Next? (A 1,000 Subscriber Giveaway!) (2014) *The Most Intense Ice Bucket Challenge Yet '' (2014) *''The Kidney That Lived in Four People'' (2014) Category:People Category:Kowalski